Aron Holorocket
Order 66 Aron Holorocket was a Jedi Padawan, who had his own mini adventures, mostly going on missions with Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe, until he joined the group The Sons That Have Sea Power. He usually carried a blaster, and was not much of a swordsman. When the Clone Wars were over and Darth Sidious issued Order 66, Aron escaped the destruction of the Temple, and hid on Christophsis. Aron carried around a blaster for a while, having never built his own lightsaber. Two Jedi Masters sacrificed their lives to the Empire to let Aron escape from the Jedi Temple. But Aron would never stop thinking about their sacrifices, and often put himself down, calling himself a coward, responsible for the lives of the two Jedi, The Sons That Have Sea Power During the Clone Wars, The Members of the group known as The Sons That Have Sea Power came to Aron Holorocket, for reasons unknown. Aron worked for them, and went on a mission, where they fought Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Early Empire Years Aron worked in a cafe on Christophsis, but life would not be so easy. He had to save all his money before buying a place, and after the cafe, he became a part time bounty hunter. Aron was tested during his working days, though, when the Empire found out that someone working in the cafe was strong with the Force, and they sent their best Investigators to find out who it was. Aron didn't refuse the test, but when he was asked about any association with the Jedi Order, Aron lied, claiming he thought Jedi were only myths. Every night when he went to sleep, he dreamt of the Jedi Master that sacrificed himself so Aron could escape the flaming wreck that was the Jedi Temple. Aron saw the Jedi dying, and his last words were "Coward!" Aron couldn't keep his guilty conscience from tormenting him, and he often felt that it was right, and he was a coward for fleeing his Order. Aron couldn't hold it in any longer. He longed for revenge against the Empire. Aron went into prison for the first time after stealing an Imperial Officer's hat and graffitying "The Empire Sucks" on seven TIE Fighters. Aron escaped prison, and was caught again. He was let out six months later. Aron went back in prison for eight months for blowing up an Imperial shipment, and then intimidating an Imperial Officer. Life on Christophsis/Meeting LexiTano Cute Aron was in a market place, seeing a poster recruiting for the Empire. Aron was imprisoned for tearing it down. He was released, and when he returned home, a hologram of a Jedi Master appeared, and it was LexiTano Cute asking for any surviving Jedi to meet up with her. Aron was caught in a crossfire with Storm Troopers. Aron escaped, and met LexiTano Cute. Aron and Lexi talked about Jedi Prisoners being taken to Serenno, and headed there immediatley. During the mission, they rescued Luke Docker, and Aron also found a lightsaber crystal. The trio of Rebels later escaped, and bought a new ship and changed clothes, for fear of being caught by the Empire. The New Ship After escaping the Empire on Serenno, the Rebels, with new recruit, Luke, landed on Christophsis. They went to buy some new clothes, their old clothes would be too much of a give away if they were in public. After they got their new clothes, Luke went to get weapons off someone he knew that worked on the Black Market, LexiTano got the food, and an Astromech, whilst Aron went to get the ship. He was denied getting the ship, and built his lightsaber, threatening the dealer to give him the ship or else. Aron got the ship, and met up with LexiTano and Luke, before they decided that it wouldn't be safe to stay in one place for more than two days. They left, and headed out to Arkania.